6104
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Park Chanyeol (30) seorang miliarder termuda di Seoul yang kedatangan seorang bocah Junior High School di apartmentnya. Sikap bocah tersebut sukses membuat kacau apartment dan... hatinya.- Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.7 : Jetlag – Simple Plan feat Natasha Bedingfield**

" _ **What time is it? Where you are? Five more days and I'll be home. I keep your picture in my car. I hate the thought of you alone. I've been keepin' busy all the time. Just to try to keep you off my mind. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **6104"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : ChanYeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan nan tinggi terlihat sibuk mempresentasikan sesuatu yang terpampang di layar proyektor, dan seluruh pasang mata di sana tampak memperhatikannya dengan kekaguman mereka pada sosok pria tersebut.

Sebuah _name-tag_ bertengger di jas bagian kanannya, bertuliskan dua buah kata, Park Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentangnya, pasti masyarakat Seoul mengetahui sosok pria tersebut. Siapa yang tak kenal oleh Miliarder termuda di Seoul ini?

Sukses di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan. Dibalik semua ini, tentu saja ada banyak sekali keringat yang terbuang olehnya, namun semua itu telah terbayarkan oleh keberhasilannya.

Park Chanyeol, visual tentang dirinya dapat digambarkan dengan sosok seorang pria yang arogan dan tertutup. Hingga sampai sekarang, media tidak bisa mengorek jauh tentang privasinya, termasuk tentang keluarganya. Bahkan, ia disebutkan hidup sebatang kara dengan seluruh harta melimpahnya.

Namun, sebuah berita ada menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki saudara perempuan, tapi para wartawan itu belum bisa menemukan data dari saudara perempuan Chanyeol.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang mengetahui seluruh seluk-beluk Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, sekretarisnya.

"Permisi."

Seorang pria pucat masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan tersebut, menghentikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mempresentasikan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Ya, Sekretaris Oh?"

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan anda sebentar," Jawab Sehun, pria pucat yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya.

"Baiklah, saya tinggalkan sejenak." Chanyeol pun menyusul Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di luar ruangan.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan logat non-formalnya. Ia hanya akan menggunakan logat formalnya ketika mereka bersama karyawan lainnya saja.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang darurat!" Sehun memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan was-was, takut bila ada orang yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Maksudmu? Ada saham turun atau kita banyak berhutang pada perusahaan lain?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan sikap sebelumnya, santai dan tanpa beban.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Tepis Sehun setengah berbisik, dan menggeram.

"Bukan itu?"

"Kakakmu!" Sehun terlihat semakin menggeram.

"Kakakku? Ada apa dengannya?" Air mukanya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

"Dia ada di _apartment_ -mu saat ini."

"APA?!"

 ***6104***

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Bahkan, Chanyeol sudah lupa kegunaan _lift_ menjadi menggunakan tangga untuk mencapai apartmentnya.

Ia takut, jika ada wartawan yang akan mengetahui semua ini dan semua privasi yang selama ini ia jaga akan terbuka begitu saja dengan kedatangan kakaknya itu. Padahal, ia sudah memprediksi bahwa kakaknya itu tidak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi.

Hingga sampailah dia di depan sebuah pintu apartment ber-plakat 6104 yang terletak di lantai 20. Tak ayal, hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol terengah-engah. Pikirkan saja, untuk menuju lantai 20, Chanyeol menggunakan tangga darurat.

Chanyeol membuka penutup tombol _password_ dan memasukan kata yang hanya ia mengetahuinya. Setelah itu, ia menutupnya lagi, dan pintu pun terbuka.

" _Mommy_ , kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa paman memiliki _game_ yang sangat menyenangkan seperti ini!"

Suara seorang laki-laki namun terdengar cempreng menyambangi pendengarannya. Chanyeol juga mendengar sahutan dari suara seorang wanita dewasa dari arah kamar tidurnya.

Chanyeol memasuki _apartment_ -nya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sampah berserakan di mana-mana, di setiap sudut terpandang, di sana hanya sampah yang menggangu penglihatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Monolog Chanyeol, matanya membulat besar, mulutnya pun tak mau kalah.

 **PRANG!**

Sontak saja, Chanyeol berlari ke arah suara pecahan kaca tersebut. Lagi-lagi, suara tersebut berasal dari kamarnya yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Chanyeol membuka kamarnya tersebut dengan satu sentakan, membuat dua orang manusia di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hai, Chanyeol." Seorang wanita yang berada 6 tahun di atasnya itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tak lupa juga cengiran tersungging dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke lain tempat, di mana seorang bocah tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pecahan keramik dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Tunggu! Pecahan keramik?

"GUCIKU!" Chanyeol teriak histeris saat tak menemukan guci yang selalu bertengger manis di atas bopet kamarnya. Bukan apa, hanya saja harga dari guci tersebut bisa dibilang fantastis.

 ***6104***

"Yak! Park Yoora, sudah kubilang jangan datang ke Korea Selatan lagi, bukan?" Protes Chanyeol sembari memandang kesal dua manusia berbeda usia di depannya ini.

"Dan, siapa bocah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya kepada bocah lelaki yang berada di samping kakaknya itu.

"Kau ingin mengusirku, Tuan Park?" Tanya Yoora yang tersinggung dengan protesan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu, 'kan, seluruh Korea Selatan itu akan segera memburumu saat mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah kakakku," Tandas Chanyeol, ia hanya tidak mau kakak-nya ini dikejar-kejar oleh _paparazzi_ yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja ada sesuatu hal darurat yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu," Kata Yoora terkesan buru-buru di pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menitipkan Baekhyun padamu," Jawab Yoora cepat.

"Baekhyun? Siapa? Nama bocah itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk bocah lelaki berparas cantik itu.

"Ya, ini Baekhyun."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Dia anakku, Yeol." Chanyeol terdiam, mencerna jawaban dari Yoora. Sementara, Yoora menatapnya malas. Adiknya ini sangat lambat bila mencerna sesuatu, pikirnya malas.

"Dengar, Yeol. Baekhyun saat ini tengah menghadapi liburan dan harus ada yang menemaninya, sedangkan aku tidak bisa menjaganya setiap waktu bahkan aku bisa saja tidak pulang berminggu-minggu, aku tidak mau nanti Baekhyun akan sakit karena kekurangan gizi dariku. Jadi, jaga Baekhyun, Yeol. Tolong…."

Sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, Yoora terlanjur meninggalkannya bersama bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Paman, wajahmu terlihat lucu jika terus menganga seperti itu," Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah lugunya.

Astaga, betapa inginnya Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi gembil bocah di depannya ini. Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol akan memilih untuk meratakan wajah cantik itu ketika wajah lugu itu berubah menjadi wajah dengan senyuman setan kecil.

Sepertinya, sesuatu hal yang baru akan dimulai dari hari ini. Jadi…

Bersiaplah, Park Chanyeol.

 ***6104***

Di sinilah Chanyeol; di atas ranjangnya bersama bocah yang baru saja kenal sehari dengannya. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membuat bocah yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan wajah malaikatnya itu marah padanya.

Sebab, setelah dua jam kepergian kakaknya itu tanpa menjelaskan tentang Baekhyun itu ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar berniat menjadikan _apartment_ seperti kapal pecah. Chanyeol marah? Tentu saja ia marah pada Baekhyun dan ia sempat akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya di wajah cantik itu.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menendang tulang keringnya hingga dapat membuat suara huskynya terdengar hingga ke luar _apartment_. Setelah itu, Baekhyun semakin bergairah mengacaukan seisi _apartment_ -nya, bahkan ponselnya sendiri terkena aksi usil Baekhyun.

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menenangkan remaja dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu marah, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya marah hingga harus mengacaukan seisi _apartmentnya_.

"Sialan kau, Park Yoora!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi, di mana kakak sematawayangnya itu menitipkan bocah tidak jelas ini kepadanya.

Dan, Park Yoora harus berterima kasih kepadanya, karena Chanyeol mau membagi sebagian ruangan tempatnya menyimpan baju dengan pakaian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyampingkan posisinya, sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu. Ia mencoba untuk memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lebih saksama. Wajah itu begitu lugu ketika tidur, wajahnya begitu tenang bak seorang bayi yang baru saja melihat dunia. Berlebihan? Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa wajah secantik ini dapat dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki? Pikirnya.

Di balik umpatan yang diberikannya untuk sang kakak ada sebuah ucapan terima kasih di hati Chanyeol yang belum sempat terungkap sampai saat ini. Ucapan terima kasih dalam artian ia bersyukur karena Yoora menitipkan Baekhyun padanya.

Apakah ini karena toleransinya pada anak-anak sangat tinggi, atau ini karena… Berhenti berpikir!

Chanyeol merasa bahwa pikirannya sekarang tengah lengah. Mungkin, dengan tidur ia akan tebangun kembali dengan pikiran yang lebih segar dan tentu saja kembali berpikir dengan jernih.

Mereka pun terlelap bersama, di satu ranjang.

 ***6104***

"Emnghh." Baekhyun melenguh nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu benda besar dan lebar di depan wajahnya. Bukannya membuka matanya untuk sekedar mencari bagaimana bentuk dari benda tersebut, melainkan ia mengusap kepalanya di benda tersebut persis seperti seekor kucing yang meminta kehangatan kepada tuannya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada 'guling' yang saat ini ia peluk, tapi mengapa ia mencium aroma shampo bayi di sekitar hidungnya?

Aroma shampo bayi? Ia mengenali aroma ini, walaupun samar. Sontak, ia membulatkan matanya saat mengingat siapa pemilik aroma bayi seperti ini.

Mata besar Chanyeol terbuka, dan semakin besar tatkala melihat seorang bocah SMP tengah bergelayut di dadanya, sesekali mengusak wajahnya di sana membawa Chanyeol merasakan geli.

"Hei, Bocah! Bangunlah!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun agar remaja kelebihan hormon itu melepaskan pelukannya. Bukannya melepaskannya, Baekhyun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kau kucing atau manusia? Kenapa kepalamu suka sekali mengusak dadaku?"

Terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari gurita picik itu. Dan, benar saja, saat ia melepaskan lilitan Baekhyun yang lumayan mematikan itu, si picik itu mendesah kesal dan mendudukan dirinya dengan air muka yang menunjukan rasa kesalnya.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun horror. Bukan apa, jika remaja itu mulai tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya, ia akan kembali mengacaukan _apartment_ -nya yang berantakan menjadi luluh lantak bak sehabis diterjang ombak besar.

"Paman membuatku kesal dan sebagai gantinya paman harus memasakanku berbagai masakan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'daging'."

APA?! Memasakannya berbagai macam masakan yang mengandung 'daging'?

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi!" Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin keruh.

"Paman yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun, mata sabitnya menyipit tajam, seolah-olah mengancamnya tanpa suara.

Jujur, Chanyeol sampai harus meneguk salivanya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat lelah kemarin dan tak sempat lagi pergi ke kantornya karena ulah si mungil ini.

Tunggu! Kantor?

Chanyeol menoleh ke jam weker yang bertengger manis di nakasnya.

Matanya sukses membola ketika jarum pendek itu menunjukan angka 8. Astaga, dia terlambat!

"Paman terlambat? Apa pelukanku terasa hangat hingga membuat paman ingin tetap tinggal?" Tanyanya dengan aksen lugu, namun mengandung kepicikan yang luar biasa. Jika kau yang mendengarkannya, kau akan merasa ingin sekali menggaruk wajah itu agar ekspresi –sok– lugunya tak lagi muncul. Sialan.

Apa barusan ia mengumpat? Oh tidak!

"Berhentilah berbicara atau aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan plaster!" Seru Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih baju di lemarinya.

Lalu, ia membuka pakaian atasnya hingga membuatnya telanjang dada. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan kedipan yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga alih-alih memamerkan otot-ototnya yang selama ini susah payah dimilikinya.

"Paman memiliki tubuh yang bagus, sayangnya paman tidak memiliki kekasih," Celetuk si mungil dengan seenaknya, membuat kebanggaan Chanyeol meruntuh seketika.

 _Ada benarnya juga._ Batin Chanyeol meratap.

"Bagaimana kalau, aku yang menjadi kekasih paman?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan nada riang luar biasa. Chanyeol terdiam, bahkan kedua tangannya yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya terhenti.

Mata besarnya beradu pada iris cokelat tua yang terbingkai oleh mata sabit itu. Baru saja Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya menjadi seorang kekasih Park Chanyeol?

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu, Paman, hahaha."

"Apa kau menganggap itu serius? Aku hanya bercanda, hahaha." Baehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, berpikir bahwa ia berhasil membuat pamannya itu termakan candaannya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol setengah berbisik, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas di pendengarannya.

 ***6104***

"Apa Tuan Park tidak akan datang, Tuan Oh?"

"Bersabarlah, Tuan, sebentar lagi Tuan Park akan segera datang." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, permintaan maafnya atas keterlambatan sang atasan. Oh ayolah, ia dan dua lelaki paruh baya di depannya ini sudah menunggu kurang lebih dua jam.

"Kami tidak hanya mengurusi ini, Tuan Oh." Lelaki paruh baya lainnya bersuara dengan aksen tersinggung.

 _Kau di mana, Park?_ Batin Sehun menggeram.

"Kami sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Tuan Oh," Ucapnya lagi. Kedua paruh baya itu berdiri dari kursi, berniat akan keluar dari ruangan.

 **BRAK!**

Namun, di saat bersamaan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bahkan, Sehun memandangnya dengan alis yang mengerut kebingungan.

Chanyeol mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih tenang dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu. "Maaf, saya datang terlambat."

Dengan segala bujukannya, Chanyeol mempertahankan kedua paruh baya, yang tidak lain adalah investor penting perusahaannya, agar tidak meninggalkan ruangannya dan ingin berdiskusi dengannya. Akhirnya, kedua paruh baya itu ingin kembali berdiskusi dengannya.

Setelah semua yang ingin didiskusikan selesai, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan pertemuan tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun di dalamnya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Park Chanyeol," Kata Sehun dengan pandangan mengintrogasinya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun yang seolah-olah orang tua yang akan memarahi anaknya yang senang membuka situs tak senonoh.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, atau akan aku tusuk bola matamu itu dengan penaku," Ancam Chanyeol malas, kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya, keluar dari ruangan, dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Kau tak pernah terlambat selama ini sebelumnya, Park!" Chanyeol tahu, Sehun marah padanya, terdengar jelas sekali dengan suaranya yang sedikit sakartis.

"Ada setan di _apartment_ -ku," Jawab Chanyeol berbisik di samping Sehun, mengingat mereka saati ini berada dalam perjalanan ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Setan? Maksudmu kakakmu?" Tanya Sehun, dengan kedua alis yang ternaik.

"Bukan, lebih buruk dari kakakku," Cicit Chanyeol kembali melayangkan memorinya sebelum ia ke kantor tadi, di mana Baekhyun kembali berulah dengan segala 1001 cara piciknya agar Chanyeol terlambat bekerja, lebih parahnya membuatnya tak bisa bekerja.

Biasanya, jam 7 pagi, ia sudah berada di dalam ruangannya, kalaupun ada lembur ia tidak akan membawa pekerjaannya itu ke rumah. Tapi, sekarang ia datang jam 11 siang. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh, bukan?

"Maksudmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Yoora menitipkan anaknya padaku," Desahnya malas. Sehun teridam, memikirkan jawaban Chanyeol yang membingungan, seakan kalimat tersebut mengandung dua makna.

"Apa?! Anaknya?"

"Ya, anaknya,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun mendadak heboh sendiri ketika otaknya sudah dapat mengolah arti kata 'anak'.

"Mana kutahu, tapi Yoora sudah menetap selama 10 tahun di Tiongkok, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia memiliki anak di sana," Terka Chanyeol asal, terdengar tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Kau masih menggunakan kata 'mungkin', Yeol, belum tentu itu adalah anak dari kakakmu, bisa jadi ia mengadopsi anak, bukan?" Tampik Sehun, yang berusaha tidak berpikiran negatif pada kakak Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Hun, bahwa sekarang ini pergaulan sudah sangat bebas?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tak semuanya orang seperti itu, 'kan? Dan, bukannya kakakmu itu tak akan melakukan hal yang membuat nama baiknya sendiri menjadi jelek," Tepis Sehun, semakin berusaha membuat Chanyeol tak berpikiran macam-macam kepada kakaknya.

"Kehormatan akan kalah jika harus berhadapan dengan nafsu," Tukasnya pendek, namun membuat Sehun tak lagi menampik hal tersebut. Lagipula, Chanyeol itu orang yang keras kepala, ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Sehun hanya akan membuang tenaganya bila tetap berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Terserah!"

 ***6104***

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Suara pergantian detik demi detik itu di dengar Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas di pendengarannya. Ia membawa matanya pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu.

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukan angka sepuluh malam. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar monitor, tak lupa membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sesuatu membuatnya tak nyaman sedari tadi, sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal, sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. Sesuatu itu adalah… Baekhyun, keponakannya, setidaknya itu masih dengan kepercayaannya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Monolog Chanyeol, ia sungguh tak tenang bila akan terus tetap berada di depan layar monitor komputernya. Ia hanya takut bila nanti kakaknya akan memarahinya karena meninggalkan Baekhyun terlalu lama. Hanya karena itu alasannya, tidak ada yang lain.

Dari pada bergelut terus pada batinnya yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengemasi semuanya dan memasukinya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Chanyeol menelusuri lorong dengan cara jalan bak model-model yang tak kalah dari model Amerika Selatan. Hingga, ia sampai di basement, ia berlari ke arah mobilnya. Ia hanya ingin pulang cepat.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya itu seperti setan, ia terlalu khawatir. Ia hanya khawatir pada ibunya dan _apartment_ -nya yang berantakan itu. Kalian harus ingat itu!

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar saat lift telah sampai di lantai 20. Entah mengapa ia berjalan secepat ini, ia hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang hampir seharian ini tidak ditemuinya. Baekhyun, siapa tahu remaja dengan segala hormon berlebihnya kembali mengacaukan isi apartmentnya.

Pria tampan itu telah sampai di depan pintu _apartment_ -nya, ia menghela nafasnya alih-alih menenangkan emosinya yang kapan saja bisa menguar ketika berhadapan dengan wajah cantik nan menyebalkan itu.

Ia memasukan _password_ ke mesin berbentuk persegi panjang yang tertempel di depan pintu tersebut. Setelah itu, pintu berplakat '6104' itu pun terbuka otomatis.

Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata. Isi apartmentnya jauh dari kata 'kapal pecah', malah tampak seperti seorang yang menyukai kebersihan.

Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melangkah dengan langkah patah-patah, dirinya masih tidak menyangka bahwa _apartment_ -nya ini akan sebersih ini. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak pernah sebersih dan serapi ini saat melakukan pembersihan.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah sofa, di mana Baekhyun terlelap dengan memeluk kemoceng. Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan lugu bila diperhatikan sedetail ini.

 _Bagaimana pria bisa secantik dirimu, Baek?_ Batin Chanyeol menggemas.

Chanyeol meletakan tas kantornya di atas meja, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintar milikinya dari saku celana. Ia memotret wajah cantik yang sedang terlelap dengan pulas itu. Kemudian, ia terkikik geli saat menedapatkan potret yang sangat menggemaskan dari Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya, aku harus mencetak ini, haha," Monolognya seraya tertawa nista. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Lalu, ia memindahkan kemoceng yang tadi dipeluk oleh Baekhyun, ternyata itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak nyaman dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Baekhyun, mengelus surai madu itu dengan perlahan seolah itu adalah sebuah barang yang mudah rusak. Tapi, ia sadar dan segera menarik tangannya. Ini sangat aneh.

Apa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?

Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin dia menyukai Baekhyun, si remaja kelebihan hormon yang dititipkan oleh ke kakaknya kepadanya. Terlebih, Baekhyun adalah keponakannya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau menyalahi itu juga, bukan?

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_. Baekhyun yang memang sudah bangun sedari tadi hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya tidur bohongan dan bila nanti ada Chanyeol di depannya, Baekhyun akan mengejutinya. Namun…

Pada kenyataannya, ia tetap menutup matanya tanpa ingin membukanya, hingga Chanyeol meletakkannya ke ranjang, bahkan pria tampan yang berbeda 15 tahun dari umurnya itu menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah. Sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak pertama kali bertemu pamannya yang tampan ini, tapi ia sendiri masih menyangkal semua yang dirasakannya..

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap pintu itu lekat. Ia terdiam, memikirkan sikap Chanyeol tadi.

Apa ini karma karena telah mempermainkan kalimat 'Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu'? Mungkin saja, bukan?

"Aku akan gila apabila aku tetap memikirkan ini," Monolog Baekhyun dengan segala kebingungan yang menyelinap dalam ruang lingkup hidupnya.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol sedang sibuk meminum bir-nya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah ke mana. Baekhyun, hanya nama itu yang terus saja melayang di otaknya.

Hingga, sebuah pesan dari Sehun pun diterima di ponselnya. Pesan yang membuatnya semakin kacau. Astaga, seorang Park Chanyeol bisa kacau juga sepertinya.

 ***6104***

Ting… Ting… Ting…

Suara sendok yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan piring memenuhi ruang makan saat ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

Chanyeol sendiri baru tahu mengangkat sendok ke mulutnya terasa seperti mengangkat satu koper besar berisi penuh pakaian dengan satu tangan. Hiperbola!

Baekhyun? Ia sendiri tak tahu, mengapa juga ikut terdiam seakan melupakan hobi mengocehnya yang akan membuat semua orang mendadak ingin tuli.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Aku akan ke Amerika besok." Sendok Baekhyun yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya berhenti seketika, lalu pemuda cantik itu mengembalikan sendoknya ke piring.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pikir kau akan marah dengan kepergianku," Cicit Chanyeol yang tak menyangka respon dari Baekhyun. Satu hal yang ia ketahui dari Baekhyun selama dua hari ini yaitu, Baekhyun tidak menyukai posisi di mana ia akan tinggal seorang diri. Dan, mungkiin semua orang pun tidak menyukai posisi tersebut.

"Marah? Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk marah kepada paman," Kata Baekhyun terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Chanyeol. Jujur, kata Baekhyun itu membuatnya merasa tidak disayangi.

Oh, ayolah…

Mengapa Chanyeol memikirkan hal tersebut? Tidak mungkin ia menyukai keponakannya sendiri, bukan?

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. "Hm… aku ingin menonton televisi, jika paman akan berangkat ke kantor jangan bilang padaku."

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Agar aku bisa terbiasa selama kau pergi, Paman," Sahutnya sembari tersenyum tulus, lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di kursinya.

Dan, seharian itu ia tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, melainkan memikirkan sebuah senyuman tulus dari Baekhyun yang membuat jantungnya tak terkontrol seharian ini.

Chanyeol menyadari ini, namun ia menepisnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini tak fokus dengan televisinya, melainkan memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke luar negeri esok hari.

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada normalnya. Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?

"Apa aku menyukai Paman Park?"

"Apa aku jatuh cinta kepada keponakanku?"

 ***6104***

Pintu apartment terbuka oleh Chanyeol, namun sebelum masuk ke dalam _apartment_ -nya, kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok Baekhyun di depannya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Setidaknya, traktirlah aku dan paman boleh pergi besok," Sahut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar, membuat mata sabit-nya itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol? Ia ikut tersenyum, perasaannya yang kalut sejak tadi seakan sirna ketika melihat senyuman dari pemuda cantik itu.

"Baiklah, paman akan mentraktirmu malam ini," Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun bersorak riang dan melompat-lompat tak jelas, bahkan ia melupakan siapa yang sedang di depannya itu saking senangnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melompat dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang bingung. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu, Paman." Baekhyun berlari ke dalam kamar, mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju yang layak pakai untuk berpergian.

Chanyeol? Ia memilih untuk tetap mengenakan pakaian formalnya, jika ia ikut mengganti pakaiannya tentu saja waktu yang tersisa akan terbuang. Setidaknya, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun berkesan padanya malam ini.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka dengan penampilan yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih manis dan cantik daripada sebelumnya. Dengan sweater baby blue dan celana jeans panjang telah membuat Chanyeol terpukau.

Terlihat sederhana, namun sangat sempurna di mata Chanyeol.

"Paman!" Panggil Baekhyun, yang kesal karena sedari tadi pamannya itu belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Y-ya?" Sahut Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Mari kita pergi," Ajak Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat Seoul, karena, meskipun ia telah berada di Seoul selama kurang lebih dua hari, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat keseluruhan dari kota ini. Dan, malam ini, ia akan melihat seperti apa Seoul ini.

Sesampainya mereka di mobil, Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobil, namun sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat parkir, suara Baekhyun kembali memasuki pendengarannya.

"Apa aku boleh membuka jendela, Paman?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," Jawab Chanyeol lembut, saking lembutnya Baekhyun sampai menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun berdehem, membuang rasa canggung yang kembali melingkupi dirinya.

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang terbuka dan mulai menikmati hilir-mudik angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya dan menerbangkan poninya itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama merasakan angin, kadangkala kau tak menyadari bahwa angin bisa membuat dirimu sakit, meskipun kau menyukainya."

"Aku tahu… hanya saja, itu berbeda ketika bersamamu, Paman."

Lagi, Chanyeol merasa detakan yang luar biasa dari jantungnya. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa paman bisa membawaku ke tempat makanan ter-enak di Seoul?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kesadaran Chanyeol pun kembali, ia berdehem sejenak untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tahu itu di mana akan kupastikan kau menyukainya."

Mobil Chanyeol pun melaju ke di jalanan yang sedikit lenggang itu, tentu saja meningat bahwa sekarang ini jam sudah hampir menunjukan jam 9 malam.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai kecil, jauh dari kata mewah. Chanyeol turun dahulu, mengitar mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Keluarlah." Panggilan dari Chanyeol itu menyadarkannya dari pergulatan pikirannya itu.

Bagaimana saja ia tidak bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang miliarder termuda di Seoul, tapi mengapa ia memilih tempat seperti ini untuk dinamainya sebagai tempat terenak di Seoul?

"Kau terkejut?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat senang berkunjung kemari jika aku malas memasak," Tukas Chanyeol, tanpa sadar membahasakan dirinya sendiri dengan 'paman'.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ingin merasakannya, bukan? Mari ikuti aku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kedai kecil tersebut.

Kedai tersebut sangat sepi, jelas saja, siapa yang mau ke kedai kecil seperti ini jika harus melewati berbagai banyaknya jalan agar sampai di sini.

"Chanyeollie!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang ke arah mereka, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol yang tahu maksud dari wanita paruh baya itu pun menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"Apa bibi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah-olah telah mengenal wanita paruh baya itu sejak lama, tapi dilihat dari sudut Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka berdua memang telah lama saling mengenal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol, tapi Siapa dia?" Tanya sang wanita paruh baya dengan suara yang berbisik.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol memandang wanita paruh baya itu horror. Astaga, orang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tidak, tidak, dia adalah keponakanku," Tampik Chanyeol yang gelagapan sendiri menjawabnya. Sedangkan, wanita paruh baya itu terkikik geli.

Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang sedang wnaita paruh baya dan Chanyeol sedang perbincangkan, dengan berbisik pula. Padahal, ia ingin mendengarnya juga.

"Aku ingin bibi memberikannya makanan terenak di sini," Kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, kalian duduklah dahulu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, wanita paruh baya tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Duduklah!" Titah Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri di tempat yang sama. Mendengarnya, Baekhyun pun memposisikan dirinya duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Paman," Panggil Baekhyun, yang sibuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sebenarnya menatap wajah Chanyeol telah menjadi hobinya untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Ya?"

"Apa kita sedang kencan?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Pemuda cantik itu juga berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan mengatakan 'Ya' setelah ini. Tapi…

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kita tidak kencan, haha." Chanyeol tertawa renyah, tanpa tahu bahwa saat itu juga wajah Baekhyun yang semulanya bersinar berubah menjadi kelam.

"Ah… aku mengerti," Lirihnya yang sialnya tidak dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Padahal, mereka…

"Makanan datang!" Seru wanita paruh baya yang tadi menyambut mereka, di tangannya ada nampan besar yang membawa beberapa makanan di atasnya, termasuk _jajangmyeon_.

"Woah, aromanya sangat lezat!" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat menggemaskan, membuat dua orang dewasa di depannya tampak gemas padanya.

"Makanlah, semua ini khusus untukmu," Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dari atas nampan. Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, wanita paruh baya tersebut kembali mengambil nampannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bibi akan meninggalkan kalian. Selamat menikmati," Ucapnya, lalu beranjak dari sana memberikan waktu untuk kedua lelaki dengan umur yang terpaut jauh satu sama lain itu.

"Paman tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sibuk melahap semua makanan di mejanya itu, bahkan pipinya tampak mengembung.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

 ***6104***

Di sinilah mereka, menikmati angin malam di pinggir Sungai Han, semilir angin dan cahaya lampu jalan yang remang membuat suasana romantisme kembali terbangun di antara mereka, terlebih keadaan tepian Sungai Han juga lenggang, hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pasangan lainnya yang sibuk dengan urusan asmara mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang heran dengan Baekhyun yang tak juga melepas senyumannya sedari tadi.

"Aku bahagia," Jawab Baekhyun singkat, namun terasa hangat di hati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa paman membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot lugu yang penuh bertanya.

"Hanya ingin membawamu kemari, lagipula, kita tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu lamanya," Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lirihnya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menunduk sedih.

"Seminggu?"

"Ya, seminggu."

"Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu pada paman?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat takut-takut, namun remaja tersebut memberanikan dirinya untuk menyampaikan ini. Menyampaikan bahwa…

"Aku pikir, aku menyukai paman," Ungkap Baekhyun saat itu juga. Chanyeol terdiam, mulutnya seolah tak mampu bergerak hanya suara dedaunan yang bersentuhan dengan angin malam yang lumayan dingin.

"Hahaha…." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan ungkapan hati seorang Baekhyun itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon anak kecil.

"Kenapa paman tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan tawaan Chanyeol.

"Kau masih kecil, Baekhyun. Tak seharusnya kau berurusan dengan kata 'suka' denganku," Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelap setitik air mata yang jatuh karena tawanya yang tak mau berhenti tersebut.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Paman," Ulang Baekhyun yang ingin dianggap rasa sukanya oleh Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dan beristirahat sekarang, dan kau juga lelah, 'kan?"

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah sedihnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat menyukai keponakannya, tapi mereka juga adalah paman-keponakan, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan mengajak keponakannya sendiri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, Baekhyun yang terlalu lelah atau apa pun tertidur di jok penumpang dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

Besok ia sudah akan pergi di pagi buta dan akan kembali seminggu yang akan datang. Jika ia membawa Baekhyun ke sana pun, ia tidak akan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, lebih-lebih sikap Baekhyun yang masih belum dewasa sepertinya menjadi kendala untuknya mengajak Baekhyun ikut ke Amerika bersamanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan saat besok pagi sudah tak menemukanku."

 ***6104***

"Kau sudah siap, Park?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah memegang koper milik Chanyeol.

"Kau ke _basement_ -lah dahulu, aku akan menyusul," Jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada sosok cantik yang kini masih menjelajahi dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

Selepas Sehun pergi dari sana, Chanyeol mulai mendekat ke sisi ranjang yang di mana Baekhyun tengah terlelap di sana. Rasanya berat meninggalkan pemuda cantik itu sendirian di _apartment_ -nya, apalagi ia berada di Amerika selama seminggu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Bocah," Ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik diiringi oleh tawa tak enaknya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi sampai bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke dahi Baekhyun.

Cukup lama kecupan Chanyeol pada dahi Baekhyun tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ia harus pergi.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi sebelum itu ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu jauh daripada rasa sukamu padaku, Bocah. Sampai bertemu seminggu yang akan datang."

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup, Baekhyun membuka matanya yang seketika itu juga berair. Ia mulai merasa hidungnya kesemutan dan cairan bening di pelupuk mata mendesaknya untuk mengaliri pipi gembilnya.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh dahinya yang dikecup oleh Chanyeol, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya dari kecupan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, rasa sesak itu berkumpul dalam benaknya membuatnya mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Ia bingung…

 **TING!**

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan malas-malasan, lalu membuka pesan elektonik yang berasal dari 'ibu'-nya, Park Yoora.

Air muka Baekhyun bertambah sedih saat selesai membaca habis pesan dari 'ibu'-nya itu.

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan itu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

 ***6104***

"Hei, Park, bila kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk segera bertemu putri, eh, maksudku pangeran cantikmu itu," Kata Sehun setengah bercanda. Sehun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol yang sangat lambat seperti ini, biasanya lelaki tampan itu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum hari yang sudah diprediksi.

Namun, sekarang ini, Chanyeol benar-benar tak telihat memiliki gairah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bahkan untuk menandatangani sesuatu tangannya juga terasa berat untuk bergerak,

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit memiliki harapan dari pancaran matanya.

"Kau seperti baru bekerja saja, Park. Mungkin jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya lebih awal, kita akan pulang saat itu juga," Jawab Sehun, yang sudah dapat melihat gairah Chanyeol untuk bekerja kembali pada sosok lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Bersiaplah untuk sakit kaki keesokannya, Sehun."

Benar perkiraan Sehun, jika Baekhyun adalah penyebab Chanyeol terlihat malas untuk bekerja. Dan, sekarang hanya karena diimingi pulang lebih cepat, Chanyeol kembali bersemangat, bahkan semangatnya dua kali lebih besar daripada yang biasanya.

Dan, sepertinya ucapan Chanyeol tentang sakit kaki itu tidak main-main. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan di salah satu perusahaan di sana, mereka kembali harus kembali bertemu beberapa _klien_ di tempat yang berbeda. Sehun saja hampir sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Hingga malam menjelang, Chanyeol masih sibuk berkutat pada setumpuk map berbagai warna di atas _coffee table_ , tak terlupakan juga secangkir kopi hitam di sisi mapnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Begitu besarkah rasa cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tapi, bukannya mereka berdua adalah pasangan Paman-Keponakan? Tak seharusnya mereka bersama dikarenakan adanya hubungan darah di antara mereka, bukan?

Tapi, bukannya cinta itu buta?

Ya, begitulah orang bilang. Cinta itu buta.

Di tempat lain dengan jarak beribu mil jauhnya, Baekhyun tengah menyedu mie ramennya dengan wajah yang kusut. Baru ditinggal seharian ia sudah uringan seperti ini, seperti tak terurus lagi.

Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sama keadaannya ketika ia tinggal bersama 'ibu'-nya itu di Tiongkok dan 'ibu'-nya itu harus bekerja hingga harus meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah.

Ia duduk di kursinya, menatap kursi di seberangnya, membayangkan Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan menopang dagunya. Astaga, ia memikirkan apa tadi?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang sang paman yang seolah tertanam dengan sangat dalam di otaknya.

"Bodoh!" Ia mengatai dirinya sendiri. Pada awalnya, ia juga hanya bermain-main dengan pamannya ini, namun ia terkena dengan keusilannya sendiri.

 **Drt… Drt… Drt…**

Ponsel Baekhyun yang terletak di atas meja makan itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip. Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya tersebut dan menemukan nama 'Yoora _Mommy_ ' tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya, _Mom_?"

"Kau sudah mengemasi bajumu?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah mengemaskannya."

"Kalau begitu, _Mommy_ akan menjemputmu lusa."

"Lusa? Tapi, bukannya itu sangat cepat?"

"Bukannya dua hari setelah itu kau harus bersekolah lagi?"

"Aku tahu…."

"Oke, kalau begitu _Mommy_ tutup dulu."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, namun itu tertahan tatkala sebuah niat tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia mencari sebuah nama di kontak teleponnya dan menyampaikan sesuatu melewati pesan elektronik kepada seseorang dengan nama kontak ' _My Uncle'_.

"Semoga paman mengerti…."

 ***6104***

Dua hari berlalu dan selama itu juga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berhenti bekerja, malam sekalipun. Namun, selama dua hari ini ia sama sekali tidak melirik ponselnya dan membiarkan banyak panggilan dan pesan yang masuk.

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol lebih besar daripada rasa tak tertariknya, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan benar saja, ia menemukan banyak panggilan dan pesan. Namun, ada satu pesan yang membuatnya kembali segar. Itu pesan dari… Baekhyun dan pesannya itu diterima dua hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, mengingat betapa bodohnya dia sama sekai tidak memeriksa ponselnya selama dua hari ini dan terus menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan map tersebut alih-alih agar ia juga tidak terus mengingat Baekhyun.

 _Hai, Paman…_

 _Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, bahwa dua hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Tiongkok bersama Yoora Mommy, karena masa liburku akan habis setelah ini._

 _Soal Yoora Mommy, dia bukanlah ibu kandungku, ia hanya diberi amanah dari ibuku, sahabat Yoora Mommy, untuk merawatku setelah ia pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan. Dan, Yoora Mommy merawatku dari aku berumur 8 tahun. Aku harap paman mengerti. Aku mencintai paman._

 _PS : Jangan lupa beristirahat dan memakan makananmu dengan baik di sana._

Sontak saja mata bulat Chanyeol membulat besar. Otaknya mendadak tidak tersambung dan membuat dirinya panik luar biasa. Baekhyun akan pergi dan itu adalah hari ini.

Sialan!

Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol uringan seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Park?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Baekhyun akan kembali ke Tiongkok hari ini. Tolong gantikan aku, Sehun-ah, lagipula ini hanya tertinggal seperempatnya saja. Kau bisa, 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan aksen cemasnya. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini berbanding terbalik pada sikap arogan dan tenangnya. Lagi, Sehun sepertinya harus berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena sudah membuat Chanyeol lebih manusiawi.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi," Kata Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya, ya, cepatlah sebelum kau kehilangan Baekhyun-mu tanpa adanya kata perpisahan."

"Doa-kan aku, Sehun." Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya bingung.

Chanyeol seperti akan melamar orang saja, Pikir Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol segera membawa mobilnya menuju landasan pesawat pribadinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan baru mengingat bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam saku kemejanya. Itu adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas namun terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia kembali meletakkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, kali ini Chanyeol membawa mobilnya lebih perlahan. Hei, ia belum ingin mati.

Namun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Astaga, ini membuatnya semakin gila.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu, Bocah?" Geram Chanyeol. Waktu benar-benar membawanya pada kegilaan, Padahal lima hari lagi ia akan pulang, namun ia meninggalkan lima hari itu pada Sehun dan lebih memilih Baekhyun-nya. Dan, sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Chanyeol memasukan mobilnya ke dalam bagasi pesawat pribadinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tampak cemas menanti-nanti pendaratannya, namun tentu saja ini akan sedikit lama untuk sampai ke Seoul, mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh memisahkan mereka.

Chanyeol harap Baekhyun masih berada di Seoul. Ya, semoga saja begitu.

 ***6104***

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya secara sembarangan, tak memedulikan teriakan dari keamanan yang menyuruhnya untuk memparkirkan mobilnya dengan baik.

Sesampainya ia tadi di Seoul, Chanyeol langsung saja menuju Bandara Incheon dengan mobilnya. Ia berlari ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tadi mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun bahwa pesawat Baekhyun yang menuju Tiongkok akan terbang pada pukul 4 sore.

Dan, sekarang jam tangan-nya telah menunjukan pukul setengah 4 sore, yang berarti, ia hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di seluruh tempat bandara Incheon ini.

" _Penerbangan Incheon-Tiongkok akan segera lepas landas, diharapkan para penumpang memasuki pesawat."_

Sekarang, Chanyeol hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat yang akan ditumpangi oleh Baekhyun ini.

Tetapi, ia sama sekati tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun di antara para penumpang tersebut.

Di mana dia sekarang? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Chanyeol yang sudah tak tersambung lagi. Dia kacau!

Chanyeol menyerah, ia sudah tak dapat menemukan Baekhyun lagi. Ia terlambat.

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk kembali ke _apartment_ -nya, mungkin Baekhyun telah masuk dahulu sebelum dirinya datang dan melihat penumpang yang menaiki pesawat tersebut.

Di dalam mobilnya, ia tidak langsung membawanya pergi, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku kemejanya, mengusap permukaan foto tersebut dengan perlahan, menghayalkan bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengusap pipi gembil pemuda cantik yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku terlambat… Bahkan, aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu." Chanyeol tertawa miris. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari ceritanya?

Setelah puas memandangi foto tersebut, Chanyeol meletakkan foto tersebut ke dalam saku kemejanya lagi. Lalu, mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju _apartment_ -nya.

Dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol terus memutar memorinya bersama Baekhyun.

Bagaimana ketika pemuda cantik itu tertawa.

Bagaimana ketika pemuda cantik itu marah.

Bagaimana ketika pemuda cantik itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya.

Ingin sekali ia meminjam mesin waktu Doraemon untuk membawanya kembali pada hari di mana ia dan Baekhyun dipertemukan oleh sang kakak, Park Yoora. Ia ingin kembali melihat wajah cantik itu untuk lebih lama lagi. tapi, apa dayanya?

Yang berlalu, sudah berlalu, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Ya, tapi itu semua sepertinya bisa kembali lagi saat mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun di depan matanya. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum begitu manis di depannya. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Paman." Bagus. Bahkan halusinasinya itu dapat berbicara begitu nyata.

"Ya, Paman!" Teriak sosok Baekhyun itu dengan lantang, barulah membuat Chanyeol langsung mengakui keberadaannya secara nyata,

"B-baekhyun, kaukah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap sendiri.

"Tentu saja, paman pikir aku hantu?" Jawab Baekhyun kesal, namun pemuda cantik itu tidak benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Tsk… Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengaliri pipinya dengan air matanya.

"Pergi? Aku pikir paman membutuhkanku, tapi ternyata tidak, kalau begitu lebih baik aku menyusul _Mommy_ saja." Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol, menuju pintu utama.

Baekhyun sungguh kesal sekarang, karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menahannya agar tidak pergi. Namun, tepat saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kerasnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, berapa banyak umpatan yang aku keluarkan, berapa banyak rasa lelah ini, tetapi setelah melihatmu masih berada di _apartment_ , aku merasa semua rasa lelah satu hari ini hilang begitu saja."

Terharu… Baekhyun terharu mendengar ungkapan tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah mengaliri pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Paman," Lirihnya dengan segala rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun, sekaligus menghirup aroma shampo bayi yang menguar dari surai madu tersebut.

"Karena aku, paman kelelahan," Jawab Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan merendahkan dirinya.

"Hei, aku tidak akan meminta bayaran kepadamu, karena telah membuatku kelelahan seharian ini…" Chanyeol mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, kemudian memutar badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menjadi istrimu!" Jawabnya yang mengundang decak malas dari Chanyeol.

"Kau masih kecil, Bocah!"

"Aku sudah besar, Paman pedopil," Balas Baekhyun yang tidak terima dikatakan sebagai anak kecil. Oh ayolah, umurnya sudah 15 tahun, bahkan sebelum ia mimpi basah, ia sudah mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh anak kecil.

Psttt... ia merahasiakan hal yang terakhir itu dari _Mommy_ -nya ataupun orang lain. Jadi, hanya kalian yang tahu.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Paman pedopil."

"Yak!"

"Paman pedopil, hahaha."

"Kemarilah dan aku akan mencium-mu!"

"Tangkap aku jika paman bisa."

"Dapat!"

"Kyaaaa! Minggirlah paman pedop.. Hmpppptttt!"

 _6104, tempat di mana mereka saling bertemu._

 _6104, tempat di mana mereka saling berbagi rasa._

 _6104, 14 Juni 2015, tanggal di mana mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
